Little Miss Matchmaker
by vbfb1
Summary: Ever since Bella was a little girl she has always been able to look at people and know exactly who the other half of their heart is. When her latest project doesn't go exactly as planned will Bella finally find her own match.  Share The Love Contest Entr


**ENTRY IN THE SHARE THE LOVE CONTEST**  
><strong>Title: Little Miss Matchmaker<strong>  
><strong>Author: vbfb1<strong>  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AH M/F/M Poly  
><strong>Threesome: EB/J**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ever since Bella was a little girl she has always been able to look at people and know exactly who the other half of their heart is. When her latest project doesn't go exactly as planned will Bella finally find her own match.

Thanks to my pre-reader Twilightobssessed09 and my beta Edwardsisobel for helping to whip this little ditty into shape.

Check out the other entries here: .net/u/3194373/ShareTheLoveContest

* * *

><p>Ever since I was a little girl I have had a gift. Most people would find it strange, but I can take one look at a person and I can tell who their true love is. I know it sounds odd but it's true. Little Miss Matchmaker my mother calls me.<p>

Unfortunately, as much as I have suggested many happy unions over the years, knowing who my own perfect match is has always seemed to be beyond my grasp.

My latest project is my best friend Edward. He and I have been friends since we were kids. We grew up together in a small town in the state of Washington.

Although Edward has never admitted to being gay—I've never seen him with a guy or girl—all through high school he had girls lusting after him left, right and centre, and never once had he tried to date any of them. Him being gay, and afraid to come out, is the only logical explanation I could come up with.

Over the years, Edward has always been a hard read for me, no one has been his match at all. Things however have become clearer in my mind lately though; ever since I took a job at the coffee house to help pay the bills during my senior year of college, in fact.

One of my new co-workers is a tall, sexy, blond guy named Jasper. He has just gotten out of a two year relationship with his partner, Peter, but I can tell he is ready to get back in the dating game. One look at him and I just know that he and Edward are meant for one another. Getting them together to see that however has been a lot harder than usual. Normally all it takes is getting the two people in the same room and fate takes over. Not this time though.

Whenever Edward comes in for coffee, I try to make sure that Jasper serves him, allowing them as much interaction as possible. Other than a few appreciative glances and polite conversation, neither of them seems to have the guts to ask the other out, so it appears I will have to get a little more inventive.

Edward and I have a regular Thursday night 'Chinese and movie' evening. Tonight we're going to Wong's, and then afterwards we're off to the movies to see some new action flick since this week it's Edward's turn to pick the movie.

As Jasper and I are finishing up for the day, I think this might be the perfect opportunity for the boys to spend some more time together, so I ask him if he would like to join us.

"I don't think your boyfriend would be too happy about that," he says.

"What?" I ask, puzzled. Then it dawns on me that he thinks that Edward is my boyfriend. "Oh no, Edward and I are just friends."

"You sure about that? He doesn't look at you like you're just friends."

"Positive," I say. "Besides, he's not into girls."

"Well, I'd love to come then," Jasper responds with a massive smile on his face. His excitement at coming with us makes me think that maybe the 'spark' may happen tonight now that he knows Edward is not mine.

After telling him to meet Edward and I at Wong's at seven, I head home to get ready.

As per usual, at precisely six thirty there is a knock on my front door.

Opening it I see Edward standing there and for the millionth time I ask him why he didn't just use his key to let himself in. When Edward moved into the same building as me it seemed only logical that he look after my spare key.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You gave me that key for emergencies, and that is the only time I'm going to use it."

"Fine, fine, come in. I'm almost ready." I say.

As I head back towards my room to finish getting ready I call out, "Umm…I invited Jasper from work to join us tonight. I hope that's all right?"

"Yeah," he yells back eventually. His less than enthusiastic tone makes me wish I could see his face, to see what he really thinks.

Once I finish my hair and make-up I head back out to the living room. Edward, as always, is waiting patiently for me.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I say as I put my coat on.

"Lead the way," Edward replies.

A quick cab ride over to Wong's has us arriving a few minutes before seven. Getting out of the cab, I'm excited to see that Jasper is already here. I can't help but notice how amazing he looks in his dark blue skin-tight jeans, a button down and boots. For a second, I wish he wasn't gay so I could have a piece of that. As we walk up to the entrance I can see him openly checking out Edward. This makes me do a little internal happy dance of glee.

When we finally make it to Jasper, I introduce them while watching closely to see if any spark will fly. "Edward, this is my friend from work, Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend, Edward." They shake hands, each mumbling something about being happy to officially meet the other.

Dinner is a very pleasant affair. We order family style and have absolutely no problem sharing. For the most part the guys seem to interact fairly well, even though there is a distinct lack of sparks I'm accustomed to seeing with my matches.

After dinner we head over to the cinema. Seeing as the movie is Edward's choice we send him to get the tickets while Jasper and I go and get the popcorn.

"So, exactly how long have you and Edward been friends?"

"Oh, we've known each other since we were little tykes."

"So you grew up together?" he asks in confirmation.

"Yep," I reply.

"Is that why you're oblivious to his interest in you?"

His question catches me completely off guard, and I stand there momentarily, gaping like a fish.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely baffled by his question. "Edward is not into girls, and I can assure you he isn't interested in me," I retort just as we reach the front of the queue.

After buying our food, we join Edward in the queue for the movie. While waiting to be let in, I continue to puzzle over Jasper's insistence that Edward is interested in me. I really don't understand why he thinks that. I'm fairly sure that if Edward was attracted to me, or any other girl for that matter, I would know it.

When we move forward to take our seats, I specifically go first so that I can sit in the end seat of a row, making it so that Jasper and Edward will have to sit next to one another. They, of course, have other ideas and make me move so that I am sitting between them. This move only seems to add to my confusion. Why is every sense in me telling me that these two are a perfect match, yet they seem to be avoiding one another like the plague?

As the movie starts I continue to ponder what my next move should be. Coming up blank, I direct my attention to the movie. Thankfully the male lead is extremely attractive, making it easy for me to get lost in the film—even though I wish there is a little less blood and guts.

After the movie ends, Edward and I say goodnight to Jasper and head home. The whole way there I continue to mull over the night's events. Nothing I can think of stands out as the reason why the sparks aren't flying, other than Jasper's insistence that Edward is interested in me. Not one to give up easily, I know that I will just have to step up my game.

**LMM**

For almost a month now I've been trying to get Edward and Jasper together, but nothing seems to work. Instead, we have become an odd version of the three musketeers. Since that first movie, there hasn't been one outing that hasn't included the three of us. We all get along great and have an excellent time together, but the two of them seem reluctant to take the next step. I just don't understand it. They are both incredibly sexy guys, and if either of them batted for the other team I would definitely give them a go.

Tonight I have decided that it is time for a last resort. I have invited both Edward and Jasper over for dinner. The plan is to get them drunk and hope that lowered inhibitions will help them get together.

I'm just putting dinner in the oven when I hear the doorbell. Opening the door, I am happy to see both Edward and Jasper standing there.

"Did you pick him up on your way here?" I ask Jasper.

"If that's what you call getting off the elevator one floor early by accident and knocking on his door, then yes I picked him up." All three of us laugh at Jasper's explanation.

I invite the guys in and offer them a beer, telling them that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Both Edward and Jasper are extremely happy when I tell them that I've made lasagne.

Twenty minutes later we are seated around my little dining table sharing the meal I've cooked. As we eat, it strikes me as odd just how comfortable the three of us are together. While the boys discuss some new game they are both into, I just watch them interact. Everything seems so easy with them. They get along so well and I'm sure that on more than one occasion I've seen Jasper checking Edward out. I really don't understand why neither of them has made a move yet. I just want both of them to be happy. Edward has always been extremely important to me, and in the last month I have come to feel the same way about Jasper.

After dinner the three of us make quick work of the clean-up, then move into the living room with the intention of watching a movie. We never do quite get to the movie though. Instead, we find ourselves fairly tipsy and playing a game of 'Never have I ever.'

Jasper, being the smarty pants who suggested the game, says he should get to go first.

"Never have I ever been in love," he says. I'm happy that I don't have to drink. I'm sitting there waiting for Jasper to take a shot, but am surprised when Edward does instead.

"When have you been in love?" I ask shocked as hell.

"That's not how the game works," Edward replies, unwilling to answer me and motions that it's my turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." I say, I'm eager to see who downs a shot. When only Jasper picks one up, i throw him a look of triumph while wanting to stick my tongue out and say 'Na nah na na nah, he isn't into girls see.'

It's now Edward's turn. "Never have I ever kissed a boy," he says. Jasper and I down a shot. It's only as I finish my drink that I realise that Edward has just confessed to never having kissed a boy or a girl.

"You've never been kissed," I blurt out, staring at Edward in disbelief.

The red blush of embarrassment that colours Edward's face tells me all I need to know, but before I can investigate further, Jasper take his next turn.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy."

I down a shot for obvious reasons, because I may be a good girl but I'm no angel. However, both Edward and Jasper don't and suddenly I am starting to suspect all of my assumptions have been wrong.

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." I say for my turn.

Both Edward and Jasper take a shot, and I'm suddenly both confused and upset by this.

"What the fuck!" I screech at Edward. "How can you have never been kissed but have had sex and with a girl no less."

"You don't have to kiss to have sex," he growls at me. "And what do you mean with a girl?"

I'm stunned silent as I now feel like my best friend, with whom I have shared everything, is not the person I thought he was.

Sitting there staring at Edward, I realise that everything I thought was real, isn't. Needing a moment to myself, I tell them that I don't want to play anymore, before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Bella," I hear both of them call out as I walk away. Needing a few minutes alone, I head into the bathroom.

Staring at myself in the mirror I'm confused about the things I have just learnt. There are so many questions buzzing around in my head that I don't even know where to start.

"Bella," I hear Edward say as he knocks quietly on the door. "Can you come out please so we can talk?"

Knowing it is going to be easier if we get this over with, I open the bathroom door and Edward is standing there looking like someone kicked his puppy. He immediately pulls me into a hug, his arms squeezing me so tight that I think I might burst.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Why?" I ask, not even knowing exactly what I want to know.

"Come back into the living room, I think you, Jasper and I need to have a chat."

I follow Edward, and once we are seated on the couch, he starts to speak.

"Bella, I think it's time you tell Jasper about your ability."

"Huh…what does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

Edward just cock's his brow at me and the look on his face tells me that he knows exactly what I've been up to.

"Fine," I huff. Turning to Jasper I say, "Ever since I was a little girl I have had the uncanny ability to know when two people are meant for one another. My mum calls me Little Miss Matchmaker."

"Wow, well, that's kind of cool," Jasper says. "Are you ever wrong?" he asks.

"Nope," I reply. "Except when it comes to me."

Jasper just kind of shrugs his shoulders in acceptance. We all sit in silence for a minute before Edward speaks again.

"So, Bella, you going to fess up about your latest project?" Edward asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I reply, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, right," Edward says. "Bella, we have been friends for a lot of years. Don't think I haven't noticed what you've been doing."

"Okay well…" I start saying.

"Hang on a sec," Jasper interrupts me. "Let me guess, you've been trying to get Edward and me together?"

I now realise I haven't been a stealthy as I thought. "Yes, my intuition tells me that you and Edward are perfect for each other." At this, both Edward and Jasper crack up laughing.

"What's so funny?" I growl at them, feeling a bit angry that they are laughing at me.

"You really are blind when it comes to your own love life," Jasper says.

I just glare at him not really understanding what he means.

"Bella, both Edward and I want you, not each other."

I just look back and forth between the two of them, completely confused.

"Bella," Edward says. "Ask me again why I've had sex but never kissed."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why have you had sex but haven't ever been kissed?"

"Because I feel that kissing is too intimate and should only be shared with someone that I have feelings for. And there is only one girl I have feelings for."

"So you're not gay then?" I ask. Edward nods, confirming this new found piece of information. "And you're not either?" I turn to Jasper, he nods his head too. "But you broke up with Peter not long after I started at the café, and you just had a shot to say you kissed a guy."

"Yes I did, but Peta," he says, emphasising the pronunciation of the name. "Was a girl, not a guy. And yes, I have kissed a guy but it was a one-time thing at a kegger."

Before I even realise I'm doing it I lean in and kiss Jasper. It's something I have been wishing that I could do for weeks now; his lips really are as soft and tender as I imagined they would be.

Breaking away from Jasper I turn back to Edward, who once again looks like he dropped a hundred bucks but found a penny.

"So, who's this mysterious girl you have feelings for and want to kiss?" I ask, suspecting I have finally figured out the answer.

"You," he says looking me in the eye and suddenly it's like I'm looking at the world with a different pair of eyes.

Pulling him to me, I kiss him fiercely, the moment my lips meet his, he responds in kind. I can't believe I never noticed Edward's attraction to me before.

As I pull away from Edward, I look back to Jasper. He has a look of pure lust on his face and I realise that he obviously likes watching Edward and I kiss.

As I sit there looking back and forth between the two of them I realise that I'm in trouble. I have feelings for both of them. How am I ever going to choose?

Not wanting things to escalate to somewhere we would all regret, I decide that it's time for an end to the evening's activities.

"Well I don't know about you boys, but I'm tired. I'm thinking I might head to bed."

"You're seriously going to kiss both of us and then run away?" Edward asks.

"I'm not running away." I reply, annoyed at his accusation.

"Well?" Jasper says.

"Well what?" I ask in return, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Well, which one of us is it?" Edward enquires.

"It's not that simple." I whine.

"Yes it is," Edward insists.

"No it isn't. Until just a few minutes ago I thought you were both gay." Turning to Edward, I continue. "Edward, you have been my best friend forever, and though I may have had a time in my teens where I lusted after you, I pushed aside any kind of non-friendship type feelings a long time ago. It's hard to just flip that switch." I then turn and face Jasper. "And Jasper, I have to admit I'm extremely attracted to you, but once again I didn't think that there was a chance of you reciprocating. The fact that both of you are interested in me is kind of overwhelming."

"Fine," They both say at the same time.

With that, we all decide to call it a night, and I hope that a good night's sleep will bring with it some clarity.

**LMM**

It's been three months since I discovered that neither Edward nor Jasper were gay, and there have been a lot of changes in my life since then. First and foremost was that my eyes were opened to the affections of two beautiful men. Every interaction I have ever had with either of them held new meaning to me. With their blessing, I dated both of them for a while and although I would always have an excellent time with each of them, my favourite times were when all three of us were together.

After a month, I still couldn't decide between Edward and Jasper, which was of course when fate stepped in to set us on a new course. Jasper's lease on his apartment was up and because he spent so much time at my house, I suggested that he move into my spare room. That had lead to a little bit of an argument between Edward and me, because he thought that it meant I was picking Jasper over him. Once Edward had calmed down and we were able to discuss things as reasonable adults, we all decided that it would be best to move in together. We actually got extremely lucky and managed to find a three bedroom apartment not far from our existing ones.

I honestly expected when we moved in together that things would be awkward. I mean I was dating the both of them and still couldn't make a decision. They both had my heart now, how could I choose one over the other?

One night at the dinner table Jasper made a suggestion that changed the course of all of our lives.

The topic of me dating both of them had come up again, and once again I explained how hard it was for me to choose between them. I loved them both dearly and I just didn't know what to do. When Jasper asked me why I had to choose, I didn't have an answer for him. It got me seriously thinking about things. Why did I have to choose? What is it, other than some societal preconceived notion that says I should only be with one man that was stopping me enjoying a wonderful relationship with two amazing men?

It has been a little over a month since that conversation, and I can safely say that I've never been happier. I have the love of two amazing men and for the most part we live together in complete harmony. Like any normal relationship, there are some rough spots, but we work through them and come out the other side better than ever.

Tonight I have a special dinner planned. There is one aspect of our relationship that we have yet to explore, and I'm hoping that if all goes well, tonight will be the night.

Though I'm sexually active with both of them on an individual basis, which surprisingly they are both receptive to, I've been having some serious fantasies about being with both of them at the same time. I am pretty sure that Jasper will more than likely be up for it, as on more than one occasion I have seen him look lustfully at Edward and me when we're kissing or cuddling. Its Edward that I think will be the hard sell, though he's happy to physically share me with Jasper at separate times, I'm not sure he will be up for sharing me in a physical manner at the same time.

While checking on dinner, I hear my boys come home. They've been out paintballing with some mates.

When they walk into the kitchen I almost wet myself from laughing so hard. Edward has a big purple bruise in the middle of his forehead and Jasper has a similar looking mark on his neck.

"What happened?" I ask trying to control my laughing.

"We lost," they both respond in unison.

I walk up to them and kiss each of them over their war wound, then send them to clean up telling them dinner will be ready in about half an hour.

When they both re-merge they are clean and looking oh so delicious. I'm tempted to just drag them off to my bedroom, consequences be damned, but I don't want to risk what we have by being impulsive. Instead I ask them to set the table while I plate up the food.

We are all thoroughly enjoying the roast lamb and vegetables, when Edward asks, "So what's the special occasion?"

"No occasion," I reply.

"Don't even try it," he counters. "I think you forget how long I've known you. Lamb roast and veggies was always what you cooked Charlie when you had something to ask him and you wanted to butter him up."

_Crap!_

"Fine, I do have something to ask, but I promise I'm not trying to butter you guys up, more like sweeten the deal."

I look back and forth between Edward and Jasper and they both seem relatively keen to hear what I have to say.

Deciding not to prolong the agony I just spit out what I have to say. "I would like to have sex with both of you at the same time."

At my statement both Edward and Jasper are doing amazing impressions of fish—their mouths flapping open in what I can assume is astonishment.

When neither of them says anything I start to worry. With self-doubt running rampant through my body, I'm about to tell them not to worry about it when Jasper speaks up. "I'm in," he says rather enthusiastically. I smile at him, silently thanking him.

"Edward?" I ask, trying to break him out of whatever stupor he is in. He looks up at me and the love I see reflected in his green depths lets me know everything is going to be just fine.

"I don't do guys," are the words that tumble out of his mouth when he finally speaks.

I can't help but chuckle a little at his statement. "Don't worry, Edward, no one is expecting you to. This is all about the two of you worshipping me at the same time."

Even thinking about the possibility as I say the words has arousal pooling between my legs.

"Then I'm in too," he says, his tone of voice having an air of finality about it.

So excited about Edward's response, I jump out of my seat, straddle his lap, and kiss him fiercely. As always, it doesn't take long for things to escalate and before I even realise it, I am grinding my pelvis against his, eliciting a moan from Edward and a slightly jealous sounding growl from Jasper.

Breaking apart from Edward's mouth, I look over my shoulder at Jasper and ask with a wink, "Want to join us?"

"You bet I do, love, but how about we take this somewhere a little roomier?" He suggests.

With one last grind of my hips against Edward's extremely hard length, I hop off his lap and then grabbing both his and Jasper's hands; I lead them to my bedroom.

As soon as we get there, Jasper's lips are on mine, all hot and heavy. I wrap my arms around his neck in an effort to steady myself, but I still feel like I'm going to fall. Edward walks up behind me and places his hand on my hips, anchoring me in a way that only he can. While Jasper basically fucks my mouth with his tongue, Edward pulls my hair to one side and starts lavishing kiss upon kiss across my shoulder blades.

As both their hands start to explore my body, I can tell their touches are tentative.  
>I suspect that they are worried about touching each other. I encourage them to continue to caress whichever parts of my body they can reach until they eventually start to relax.<p>

Before long I can feel Edward pushing up my shirt upwards, obviously wanting to remove it. I pull back from Jasper, who whimpers at the separation, however the lascivious look I see in his eyes as Edward removes my top lets me know that he is enjoying the show.

Between the two of them they work swiftly to get me out of my clothes. The feeling of twenty fingers caressing my skin as they drag my clothes from my body is amazing.

Once naked, Jasper spins me around to face Edward who seems more than happy that it is his turn to kiss me. I am sure Edward thinks it is Jasper being fair, but I know the real reason. Jasper is an ass man. He loves to kiss, grope, and fuck my ass. As I feel Jasper kissing his way down my back I know exactly where he is going, and the feel of him sinking his teeth into my left buttock causes me to moan rather wantonly.

As much as Jasper is an ass man, Edward is a tits man. There has never been a time when we make love where Edward has not spent copious amounts of time worshipping my breasts, and I swear we are yet to try a position where he doesn't have one or both breasts firmly encased in his massive hands as his orgasm washes over him.

I'm so lost in the ecstasy of what my lovers are doing to me that it takes me a while to realise that I am the only one naked. Pushing the both of them away, I walk over to the bed and climb up, telling them that neither of them can join me in bed until they are naked.

Never have I ever seen either of them rid themselves of their clothes so quickly. I take a moment to appreciate the subtle differences of their well-toned bodies. While Edward is a little taller than Jasper, his shoulders are a little wider. When it comes to their manhood's, they are both extremely blessed. When I had first started having sex with them, my body found it hard to accommodate either easily. Thankfully my tireless libido has been extremely beneficial in that area.

As they both join me on the bed, I swear I see them exchange some sort of a look. With Edward on my left, and Jasper on my right, they envelope me in a cocoon of passion, each devouring me like I'm their last meal.

I surrender to the bliss that is Edward and Jasper. After a while, I stop trying to figure out which hands belong to whom and just enjoy each exquisite caress. As I writhe and moan they leave barely an inch of my skin untouched. Licking, sucking, nibbling, kissing, they do it all and I have never felt so treasured.

Just when I think I might combust without even being touched between my legs, suddenly I am spread open. Opening my eyes, I look between my legs and see Jasper poised like a predator about to pounce. Before I can say or do anything, he dives in, his talented mouth taking me to the highest heights. As Jasper's expert tongue works its magic on my pussy, Edward's does the same to my breasts. Never before has anything felt even one tenth as amazing as it does having Edward suckle my nipples while Jasper does the same to my clit.

So lost in the pleasure they are providing, I don't even realise I'm close to climaxing until it hits me like a Mack truck, my body arching off the bed as I scream in ecstasy.

As my body recovers from the intense pleasure, I feel more satiated than I ever have before. I'm tempted to just curl up and let sleep take me, that is until Jasper whispers in my ear, "No falling asleep, baby girl, we're not done with you yet."

Opening my eyes, I see both Edward and Jasper poised above me, both looking almost feral with desire.

"Are you ready for us?" Edward asks.

"More than you could possibly know," I reply.

I'm just about to pull Edward in for a kiss when I see Jasper hop off the bed. I am about to ask him where he is going, but I don't have to as he mutters 'lube' before disappearing.

Taking the brief moment alone with Edward, I pull him toward me and whisper in his ear how much I love him. Our lips have barely come together when Jasper re-appears, lube in one hand and condoms in the other.

After a brief discussion on who, how and where each of us will be for this, Jasper settles against the headboard pulling me to my knees above him so that my ass is basically right in his face.

While Edward passionately kisses me Jasper prepares my puckered hole for his cock. Anal play is nothing new to Jasper and I, it is something we indulge in on a regular basis, and Jasper knows exactly what needs to be done to get me ready.

Once he has three fingers thrusting into me with ease, he has me squat over his erection and then slowly he guides me onto him until he is fully sheathed inside me. After a few seconds to adjust, Jasper starts to thrust into me slow and gentle at first before he picks up the pace a little. Opening my eyes, I see Edward in front of me, his eyes fixed on where Jasper's cock is sliding in and out of me.

"You ready?" I ask Edward.

"More than you could possibly know," he replies using my same words from earlier.

To give Edward the access he needs, Jasper pulls me back towards him until I'm basically lying on his chest, this allows me to spread my legs nice and wide.

Not wasting any time, Edward lines his cock up with my entrance and then slowly slides into my depths. All three of us groan loudly. If they are feeling even a smidgen of the intense pleasure I am feeling, then I know they are going to enjoy this.

Once Edward is all the way inside me, he holds still for a minute letting me adjust to the fullness. This is not my first time being double penetrated, though, previously it has just been a butt plug and Jasper's dick. However nothing will ever compare to this feeling of utter completeness I feel having both of my lovers inside me at the same time.

"Please," I beg, hoping one of them will move because I need some friction in the worst possible way.

Edward is the first to move, tentatively to start with. "I can feel you," he says and somehow I just know he isn't talking to me.

After a few moments of just Edward thrusting, Jasper then starts to move. It takes a little while for them to get a rhythm going but once they do I'm in heaven.

"Holy fuck!" I cry out, my body unable to contain the pleasure they are providing.

I can feel my orgasm building and I know that it is not going to be long.

"Oh God…close," is all I manage to moan, before a tidal wave of bliss washes over my body.

Both Edward and Jasper moan at the feel of me orgasming around them, but they both have exceptional stamina and are nowhere near done.

Somewhere in my ecstasy haze I hear Edward and Jasper talking. Then suddenly in an extremely impressive move Edward and Jasper move all three of us into a new position. I am now riding Edward allowing Jasper to pound into me from behind.

I have barely recovered from my second orgasm when I feel my third begin to build. My words have deserted me, and I am reduced to a cacophony of moans and groans as my only means of communication.

"Fuck, I love your ass," Jasper growls and I can tell by his tone that he is close.

The intensity at which Edward kisses tells me that he is close also, and in an attempt to have us all climax at roughly the same time, I slide a hand between Edward and I and give myself the little bit of clitoral stimulation I need to fall over the edge for the third time.

I am flying on the wings of ecstasy as I hear Edward and Jasper scream my name as they both achieve their climax.

Lying next to one another afterwards, a sweaty panting mess, I tell them both how much I love them and just how fucking much I loved what we just did.

Once we all are semi-recovered from our extremely intense coupling we clean up and for the first time ever climb into bed together.

As I lay cuddled between my two boys, I think back to all the years I spent trying to find my one perfect match; never did I ever think I would be blessed with two. I have no idea what the future will hold, but I know as long as I have Edward and Jasper by my side, everything will be perfect.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you thought.<p>

vbfb1


End file.
